


Snowflake

by ScreamHoney



Series: HiJack Week June 2014 [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Artist Hiccup, Day 4, Hijack, Hijack Week, M/M, Sculpter Jack, Sex, just a blow job, not real sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamHoney/pseuds/ScreamHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HiJack Week Day 4<br/>“Why are you trying so hard to fit in when you were born to stand out?”</p>
<p>Jack wasn't special, he only stood out because of his white hair and when he tried to dye it his boyfriend stopped him. Cute little scene of Hiccup making sure Jack knows he is special and should stand out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

**Day 4 folks, almost to the end TT^TT**

**“Why are you trying so hard to fit in when you were born to stand out?”**

**So. I had so many ideas for this one that I ended up flipping a coin… didn’t work as well as I thought it would >+> **

**this wasn’t supposed to be nsfw >.>**

It was a normal day, sun shining behind light fluffy clouds, no rain in sight, birds singing and insects making a general nuisance of themselves. Of course inside the large school was a different atmosphere entirely. The jocks were running through the hall, pushing and shoving each other as they make their way down the halls. The nerds were all huddled around their books, studying for a nonexistent test. But we don’t care about those people. No we don’t. Our interested party was secluded away from the rest of the school, in the rarely visited art room.

There were two teens huddled close together, kissing every now and then, giggling as they did so. The two were similar yet quite different as well. One was slightly larger than the other and quite a few inches taller. Said teen had ruffled auburn hair, and a brilliant pair of warm meadow green eyes, focused entirely on his softer companion. He was lean but still muscled, his arms showing said fact off when he lifted his hand to brush his companion’s bright white hair out of his face. The teen looked relatively normal, if one considers his metal prosthetic attached to his left leg normal.

This boy’s companion on the other hand was, well, lighter. His hair was a bright brilliant white, neater than his counterpart’s but still messier than what one would actually consider neat. His eyes were bright ice blue, pairing well with the stark whiteness of his hair, giving him a sort of ethereal beauty, adding to said beauty was the dazzling white of his teeth. Unlike his partner he was slight, still tall when compared to local standards but shorter than his darker companion.

Although the two were obviously taken with each other and rather happy kissing, it wasn’t the only thing they were doing. Between kisses the dark-haired teen sketched a stunning portrait of his boyfriend, and said youth was in the process of sculpting a graceful clay statue of a cat prepared to pounce on it’s prey.

Both pieces were exceptionally striking, both life-like, and both were made with an extreme attention to detail. They worked on their perspective pieces with sole propose, but they perforated their work with breaks of kisses every now and then.

They kept in this routine for quite a while, almost as if they stopped this process their romantic, loving air would just evaporate, as if it never happened. Of course, all good things must come to an end, and their romantic rendezvous was interrupted by an overhead announcement through the intercom that someone’s ride had arrived and if the mentioned party would please make their way to the front office.

“Well that was sudden.” The auburn youth spoke, a slight chuckle following his words, his hand moving away from his sketch and reaching up to brush the white hair out of his love’s face. The other teen blushed brightly and placed a shy kiss on Hiccup’s slightly fuzzy cheek.

“This is beautiful, Jack, is it Toothless?”

“It’s not that good, Hiccup. Anyone else could have done it.” Jack’s voice was soft and reserved, like he honestly believed anyone could make such an unbelievably life-like sculpture of a pet cat.

“Jack… this is just liked the time I caught you trying to dye your hair brown.” Hiccup’s voice was sad as he turned to face Jack completely. Jack looked down and away, hoping Hiccup wouldn’t notice his tears.

“There-there was nothing wrong with trying to dye my hair. It was brown before that accident in the lake anyway.” Jack replied, ignoring the first statement and focusing on the end of Hiccup’s sentence.

“Jack…Why are you trying so hard to fit in when you were born to stand out?” Hiccup sounded so sincere, the back of his hand coming up to stroke Jack’s now wet cheek. Hiccup brought his other hand over to Jack’s other cheek and pulled up so that Jack’s beautiful ice blue eyes were gazing back into Hiccup’s own warm meadow green eyes.

Hiccup smiled at his love, bringing his face closer to attach their lips in a short chaste kiss. Jack moaned lightly as Hiccup pulled away, bringing his own arms up to wrap around Hiccup’s broader shoulders. Hiccup’s only reaction was to lower his arms to gather Jack up into a loving embrace, in which Jack stopped holding back and started sobbing into Hiccup’s rather warm shirt.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Jack releasing all his pent up problems, and Hiccup just letting all of it pour into him. His Jack was so special, so amazing, but no one else knew that because Jack didn’t think he was special enough to be recognized.

“Jack…” Hiccup spoke softly his right hand coming up to tilt Jack’s head so that the taller teen could see his love’s beautiful face, and beautiful it was, despite the trail of tears and reddened lips and cheeks. “I love you so much. You are so important to me and I just want you to be happy and appreciated.”

“I am. Oh Hiccup I am. You make me so happy, and I never feel invisible when you hold me, talk to me, love me. I love you so damn much.” Jack’s voice was so heartfelt and sincere that Hiccup just said screw it and dipped his head down for a proper kiss. His tongue immediately finding it’s way inside Jack’s moist cavern, searching out it’s playmate.

Jack moaned into Hiccup’s mouth as their tongues entangled and Jack found himself moving, getting put of his own chair and straddling Hiccup’s lap. Hiccup made a noise of agreement as his hands lowered, finding purchase on Jack’s firm perfectly shaped ass. Hiccup gave him a squeeze of appreciation and Jack squeaked, releasing Hiccup’s mouth as he did so.

Hiccup took advantage of the opportunity and firmly latched his mouth to Jack’s pale dainty throat, sucking and licking several bruises into place, something he only did to show Jack how much he wasn’t ashamed to be with him.

Jack moaned, louder now that Hiccup’s mouth wasn’t there to swallow the noise, and tightened his grip on his lover’s shoulder, arching his back at the feeling of Hiccup’s mouth. Of course this also had another result, Jack accidentally grinding his pelvis into the teen’s below him, their members running deliciously together.

This time Hiccup moaned, detaching from Jack’s neck to do so and retaliating by shoving his hands down the back of Jack’s pants to properly fondle the teen’s godlike ass.

Their bodies became sweaty, their want and need for each other overriding all other senses and thoughts, so Hiccup pushed firmly against Jack’s ass, creating more friction for their members. Jack moaned wantonly, his hips bucking at the duel sensations, his mind a melted mush as Hiccup continued to press their members together, creating such a delicious friction that Jack knew he was going to come.

“Ngh. Hic-Hiccup! Uh. Oh, Hiccup, gods, we-we can’t, Hic-” Jack tried to speak but Hiccup wasn’t giving him much of a vocabulary by messaging his ass, thrusting their members together, or mothing at his now extremely sensitive neck. Of course Hiccup ignored his boyfriend’s cries, choosing instead to rub one of his fingers against Jack’s hidden opening.

At the first touch Jack jerked as if burned, flinching away from the contact. Hiccup backed off a little at that point, knowing his snowflake didn’t want to go that far in one of his favorite classrooms.

“Don’t worry, Jack.” Hiccup purred, his lips caressing Jack’s ear as he spoke, resulting I asunder raking it’s way down Jack’s spine, tingling all his muscles. “We won’t go all ne way here. I just want to show you how perfectly special and unique you are.”

With that, Hiccup slid Jack off his lap, positioning him against the wall, alongside the desk they were working at previously, Hiccup’s hands removing themselves from Jack’s delicious rear end to a new position on Jack’s hips.

Jack gave Hiccup the most adorable confused look as said taller teen just smirked and gave a last lingering kiss to Jack’s lips before working himself downward, kneeling to the ground, his face right in Jack’s crotch. Jack’s hands flew to Hiccup’s shoulder at this point, knowing full well what his boyfriend was planning.

Sure enough, one hand came away from Jack’s hips to unbutton and unzip the white-haired teen’s tan jeans. Hiccup smirked up at Jack, who was looking down on Hiccup with a flushed face and a heated gaze. Hiccup flicked out his tongue in response to Jack’s stare, leaning his head forward to nuzzle at Jack’s delightful package. Jack let out a light squeal and swiftly covered his mouth with his hands, his body leaning back into the wall to keep himself upright.

Carefully, Hiccup slid down Jack’s briefs, only just enough to let his fantastically hard member out of it’s constricting confines. It took Hiccup a moment before he got started, Jack’s member as just like the rest of him, slight but so unbearably attractive that Hiccup needed a moment to let it all must sink in.

When Hiccup was done appreciating the view he slowly over his head forward, barely not touching the tip of Jack’s cock. Then with a quick smirk Hiccup flicked out his tongue and licked the head, tasting the salty precum completely before licking at the head again, licking at it like a cat would for water. Jack moaned loudly in response, his hands barely able to muffle his voice entirely.

Hiccup just smirked smugly before opening his mouth and encasing the head in his warm mouth. Jack was biting onto his hand now, trying to keep himself at least a little bit muffled, it wasn’t working out so well. Hiccup just kept licking lazily as he continued to swallow more and more of Jack’s cock.

“Hic-Hiccup! I-I don’t think I can hold it!” Jack whined, his voice coming out stuttered and in breaths as Hiccup ignored his words and continued on pleasing his man the way he deserved to be. Jack’s hands moved to grip at Hiccup’s hair, now that he figured that they were doing nothing to muffle his moans and pleads.

“Hic-Hiccup!! Oh gods!! Hiccup!! I’m-I’m coming! I’m coming!” Jack yelled, his voice raising an octave as Hiccup swirled his tongue around Jack’s shaft, and with that Jack was gone, releasing uncontrollably into Hiccup’s warm cavern. Jack held onto his lover’s hair as he thrust his way through his orgasm, Hiccup’s jaw going slack, letting his white-haired angel do as he pleased.

Jack sighed as he finished releasing, sliding down the wall, completely exhausted, eyes closing in content. Hiccup smiled, lapping up the few drops of cum that he didn’t swallow and landed on his hand instead. Jack opened his eyes slightly to watch as Hiccup did so, flicking his gaze down to Hiccup’s own deflated member, a dark spot making itself known in Hiccup’s jean-clad crotch. Jack flushed at the sight.

“You-you got off on that, Hiccup?” Jack questioned, his tone awed. Hiccup just smirked before tucking Lil’ Jack away and re-zipping and re-clasping his jeans.

“Jack, every move you make, every word you speak, every little thing that you do can get me off. I just love that damn much.” Jack smiled brilliantly, his sparkling white teeth shining, his face lit up in the most beautiful display of happiness Hiccup had ever seen.

“I love you, Hiccup.” Jack said, sincerity dripping from the words, his slight hand coming up to cup Hiccup’s stubbly cheek. Hiccup smiled as well, returning the gesture and cupping Jack’s smooth cheek, mirroring Jack’s positon.

“I love you too, snowflake. You are special, you are amazing, and you are mine.”

**\--**

**Daww, I’m so sappy XD**

**So it wasn’t supposed to have any sexy time in there… but you know how it goes, you start writing you forget it has to end *sigh* the perils of a writer.**

**I love the concept of Jack being a sculptor, in fact, in the multi-chapter fic I am working on, he is such~**

**I made in through Day 4!!! I’ll see y’all tomorrow!!**


End file.
